


Oranges

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he got all he could out of it, he tossed the peel in the trash. “Want an orange slice, Michael?” He asked, the older man nodding and taking one. He held onto one corner of the peel, pulling the slice off of it and popping it into his mouth. Gavin stared at him like he grew another head, and Michael have him a confused look back. “What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is an older fic I never got around to putting up, apologies for my old formatting style and length.

“Whatcha got there, Gavvy?”

Gavin swiveled his chair around and saw his boyfriend Michael enter the office, smiling lovingly at him. Gavin had an orange slice in his mouth, still attached to the peel. He sucked on the fruit, smiling and making Michael laugh at the fruit smile.

When he got all he could out of it, he tossed the peel in the trash. “Want an orange slice, Michael?” He asked, the older man nodding and taking one. He held onto one corner of the peel, pulling the slice off of it and popping it into his mouth. Gavin stared at him like he grew another head, and Michael have him a confused look back. “What?”

“I didn’t know you could do that with an orange.” Gavin explained, and Michael’s cheeks puffed, turning a little red as he held back laughter for a moment before busting out laughing. Gavin flushed, pouting. “What’s so funny?” He asked and Michael only laughed more.

“You didn’t know you could peel an orange?!” Michael spit out between giggles, and Gavin sputtered, realizing how dumb it sounded now. “No! I just didn’t think to ever peel an orange that was already sliced!” He tried to explain, but Michael continued laughing.

Gavin pouted, crossing his arms and turning away a little. “See if I ever offer you oranges again.” He mumbled, and Michael awwed, turning him around and kissing him. It was sweet and delicious, both men tasting of citrus.

“Don’t be mad, Gavvy.” He murmured, and Gavin couldn’t help but feel better already, kissing Michael again. When the two made up properly, they enjoyed the rest of the orange together, with citrus-flavored kisses in-between.


End file.
